


Wish you were here

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, non-au-au, that's why he wasn't at the charity football game alright?, zayn is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my response to why Zayn wasn't at the football game today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow ziall shippers who were sad that Zayn didn't go to Niall's charity football game

Date: _May 25. 2014_

Time: _approx. midnight_

Niall and Zayn have just settled in for the night, opting to celebrate their last show at Croke Park with a movie, popcorn and a six pack of Niall’s favorite brew to share between them (though Niall will most likely polish most of it off on his own) Zayn boots up his laptop and of course he queues The Avengers on Netflix without asking. Niall spares his boyfriend a friendly eye roll but cuddles up close to him all the same.

They’re about a little more than midway through and Zayn is positively enrapt in the movie like it isn’t his 10,00th time watching it, Niall for his part can’t fight back a yawn because he’s seen the movie half as many times as Zayn _because_ of Zayn and he likes the movie well enough but agreeing to a movie night in had mostly been a farce—he’d actually expected for them to have a bit of celebratory sex if he’s being honest.

But Zayn apparently hadn’t gotten the memo as the darker boy blindly reached into the bowl between them for some popcorn only to come up empty. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the laptop screen to raise an eyebrow at Niall who shrugged sheepishly.

Zayn shook his head but there was a fond smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, so the blonde decided to make a move while he had his boyfriend’s attention, quickly moving the bowl out of the way he ducked forward, a devilish glint in his eyes that had Zayn raising both eyebrows and now he finally got it. He smiled fully now and moved to meet the blonde halfway when he suddenly turns his head at the very last second and lets out the biggest sneeze Niall’s heard in his life, Zayn’s entire boy quakes with it causing Niall to draw back in concern and immediately bring a hand up to Zayn’s forehead.

"Aw babe are you coming down with something?"

"What no, me? I never get sick. Must be like allergies or something yeah?"

"Sure, sure." Niall humored him with a grin and moved to kiss Zayn again but again he was stopped by a humongous sneeze, this time sending tiny drops of spittle all over the blonde’s t-shirt.

Niall made a face while Zayn blushed.

"Uh, maybe we should just finish the movie and call it a night yeah? You’ve gotta a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yeah alright." Niall grumbled, ftersely more than a little miffed at being cock-blocked by Zayn’s bloody allergies. He tried to hide it though by sighing and chugging down the last of his beer before cracking another open just as Loki decided to try taking on the Hulk.

The next morning Niall is up before his alarm even goes off and is confused when he finds the other side of the bed empty. Zayn is never up before noon if he doesn’t need to be, let alone before his alarm, so he’s a bit concerned and rolls out of bed in search for his missing boyfriend.

He finds Zayn in the bathroom sat on the closed toilet lid trying in vain to blow his nose. His eyes are pink and puffy, his nose red and raw looking and all Niall wants to do in that moment is scoop the older boy up in his arms and cuddle him back to health but just as he moves to do so Zayn catches movement out of the corner of his eye and makes this pathetic noise of protest, batting at Niall to stay where he is. His throat sounds wrecked and he’s whimpering barely above a whisper as he says:

"Niall, babe stay back."

"No, what’s wrong babe thought you said it was just allergies?" Zayn shakes his head and pulls a pained face.

"Wa-was wrong, like really wrong and i feel like complete shit right now."

"Fuck i’m sorry Z, have you called anyone to get you some meds?" Zayn sniffed, nodding.

"Yeah, Paul’s on it but i don’t think i’m going to be allowed to attend the footie game now." Niall couldn’t help but wince because he sounded so congested and just awful the blonde could barely stand it.

"Aw fuck that’s right. Shit how’s my team supposed to win now without our main cheerleader?" Niall joked, even there was a bit of truth to his words. Zayn just waved him off however, shooting Niall a skeptical look.

"Please, i barely know when to cheer anyhow you know i’m rubbish at sport…besides you’re only _managing_ right because of yer knee.”

"Yeah but i’d still have liked to see you up in the stands." Zayn nodded pathetically.

"Fuck babe i already feel bad enough, you know i’d give anything to be able to go support my main Irishman." Niall ducked his head bashfully, biting his lip.

"Stop it, you sappy twat."

"Never." Zayn grinned back and Niall almost choked on the sudden feeling of fond that over came him at the pure adoration shining from his boyfriend’s face.

"God you look so…I just want to kiss you all over right now, wish my lips had healing powers or summat." Zayn rolled his eyes but never lost his smile.

"Oi, whose the sap now?"

"Hmph…guess the Irish rain was just a bit too much for ya last night ey?" Niall joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Suppose so." Zayn mumbled, sounding more like a sulking child than an international popstar.

"It’s cause you haven’t got enough Irish in ya…you know I could help with that." The blonde finished, waggling his eyebrows.

"You’re horrible." Zayn snickered softly which quickly turned into a coughing fit. "Trying to kill me?" Niall shook his head and sighed dramatically.

"Alas cock-blocked by your darn cold again, well guess I’d better hop in the shower and start getting ready." Zayn hummed his agreement and moved to leave the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"That should be Paul with my meds and tea." Zayn thought out loud as he slipped from the room.

By the time Niall was out of the shower and dressed in his warm up track suit, with Paul standing in the doorway to escort him to the car waiting downstairs for him and the other lads. Niall turned to sending his boyfriend one last sympathetic look where he lay buried up to his chin in blankets eyes watery and heavy as they fought to stay open long enough to see Niall off.

"Right then wish me luck babe, we’ll spank Piers’ team to ribbons and return with a trophy in your honor." He promised, unconsciously bouncing on the toes of his feet in his excitement. Zayn nodded his head slowly, sniffling as he tried for a smile.

"You show ‘em babe." He cheered in that awful scratchy voice of his. Niall nodded and blew Zayn a kiss before leaving.

During the ride to the stadium the lads all try their best to take his mind off of his poorly boyfriend, having heard the news and he appreciates their efforts but he still pouts out the window for most of the way, only managing a slight smirk when Harry tries reasoning with him.

"If you give us a smile, I promise to score a goal during today’s game." Niall just snorts in return but can’t help but smile when Louis cackles.

"That’ll be the day."

Liam ever the most reasonable of the lot chimes in with:

"How’re you gonna manage that when you’re only fit man?" Harry stays silent but the small smile on his lips as he shrugs says otherwise.

It isn’t until Niall is lacing up his cleats that he notices them.

The tiny almost undetectable Z **M** sharpied onto the side of his cleats, figuring Zayn must’ve done it when he was in the shower and he can’t help but grin, knowing Zayn was going to be out there with him today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
